


To Forget

by Kirakanjo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, FUCK YEA, Flashback, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The rape part is very brief, and ignis has no part in it, established ignoct, ignis is sweet and considerate, kinda short but yeah, my first ao3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirakanjo/pseuds/Kirakanjo
Summary: In the throes of passion, a harsh memory has made itself known to Noctis. He wants to forget it, but how can he?





	To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to write my own stuff now, but I'm still exercising my brain's ability to put thoughts into words haha ^^;  
> Anyway, should this be my first fic for ao3, I hope it opens the door to a fun time here uwu

His lips pressed hurried kisses down the feverish skin of Noct's chest and stomach. Every kiss was tender but desperate along the pliable flesh, biting occasionally to leave copious bruises that are to last for days. 

 

Beneath Ignis's clothed body lay Noct's lithe form, naked and arching against his searching hands and lips. Ignis’s slow descent was the only agony Noctis shamelessly enjoyed as he moaned his advisor’s name like a prayer. He loosed a shuddering breath and looked away a moment when he felt a gentle nip along a jutted hip with hands timidly pressing down to keep him from bucking. 

Ignis kissed the softer flesh of his inner thighs before taking him in his grasp. Noctis squirmed as Ignis languidly stroked him to the pace and grip he knew would be quick to send his prince along the edge. Along the way, he took Noctis into his mouth, earning a low groan and another grasp of his name as Ignis sucked until his cheeks hollowed. 

Noctis came with a strangled cry and Ignis made sure to take all that his prince can give. Through the prince’s half-lidded eyes, he saw the milky pool of his seed in the mouth of his advisor before he swallowed. He let out a silent call for Ignis and their faces touched. 

He can taste himself on Ignis’s lips as they kissed with a tamed fierceness. Noctis let himself through Ignis’s lips once they parted for him and their gongues swirled, laving against each other in a remembered share of dominance. All the while, Noctis pawed on the sheets around them, searching blindly for the bottle of lube. And once he found it, he nudged it to one of Ignis’s hands on him. 

The bottle was gone from his hold and Noctis can hear the crisp pop of a newly opened bottle lid. He let the soft feel of Ignis’s lips, currently planting tender kisses all over his face, distract him from the anticipation before he finally felt a slicked finger rubbing slowly and prodding against his tight entrance. 

Ignis heard a soft whimper from Noctis as he slowly pushed the first finger in. He was followed by a relieved exhale. Noctis urged him on with a soft plea and Ignis was more than happy to obey. 

He pumped unhurriedly before adding the the second finger. Noctis already felt a bit full when he was starting to feel the slight burn, but he continued to will Ignis on. Above him, Ignis watched as his prince’s cock was gradually brought back to arousal. Ignis licked his lips as he marveled at what lay before him- Noctis, naked and writhing and openly presenting himself to ignis while softly mewling his name- had his own cock tenting within the restraints of his trousers. Taking his prince now would be a delight, but he was willing to hold back and claim him only when given the signal. 

“Noct,” Ignis’s voice came out shaking under so much stifled need and his prince shuddered.

“Iggy,” Noctis moaned, back arching slightly, legs flexing, “Please..”

The prince whined when the hands of his advisor withdrew from touching his body, wishing for the warm contact to return immediately. He flinched when the head of Ignis’s hardened cock was positioned against his entrance. Noctis looked at him and nodded quickly. 

His jaw went lax in a silent cry as Ignis slowly slid into him. And once he was fully seated at the base, he let Noctis adjust, waiting, actively listening to the prince’s heavy breathing. Noctis reached for him again and Ignis leaned forward, nipping along Noctis’s jaw. 

The prince continued to breathe heavily, and, after another minute passed, Ignis was contemplating pulling himself back out. 

 

Noctis’s eyes stared up into nothingness.

 

Suddenly, he’s brought back to when he was caught in the dead of the night after a quick run to the convenience store for energy drinks. He wanted prolong his cramming for a test. A wandering man was predatoring on the alone and unsuspecting, that night, and Noct had been one of them- ensnared into thinking that the man was lost and was simply trying to get home. 

It all happened too fast. One moment he was telling the man that he needed to get home. The next, his mind went blank as his body relinquished control to the monster after the corner of his eye caught the glint of a gun aimed at him.

The burn he felt, he can remember, was unbearable. He can recall traces of having his head bashed against the bricked wall of an alley way as he was fucked relentlessly by the towering man whom he was sure wasn’t alone. There was the echo of low laughter through the ringing of his ears from the pain on the side of his head. He can remember tears sliding down his cheeks as they--

  
  


“Noct?”

The prince blinked and he was back in the present. Ignis’s hand was resting lightly against his tear-stained cheek. He crumbled internally, ashamed for remembering and causing Ignis to worry. 

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said with a broken sob. 

Ignis pulled out immediately and let himself settle beside his prince. Noctis whimpered at another sudden loss of contact and he turned towards his loving advisor, sniffling for a moment. He didn’t mean to make it look like he was suddenly uncomfortable being with him. 

“I should be the one apologizing, Noct,” Ignis said softly and his prince winced even more as his hands found his advisor’s arm. Ignis was going to withdraw his presence from him and that was the last thing Noctis wanted- Ignis withdrawing himself from him. 

“No,” Noctis whimpered, “It’s just that-- I remember..” he let his voice trail because, when he looked up to meet Ignis’s concerned eyes, there gradually came the look of remembrance and realization. He had told Ignis about the whole incident a long time ago and can look back seeing the advisor containing his rage and every bit of remorse through his watery eyes and pursed lips as he heard the story. Back then, he had never felt so heartbroken just looking at Ignis’s reaction. And he felt the same way now. 

“I understand,” Ignis breathed against his hair and Noctis nuzzled his shoulder as he continued, “If it is your wish, we will stop now. I don’t want to destroy what he have--”

“Iggy,” Noctis cut him off with the name he had blessed him with as a child, sitting up and facing him with earnest blue eyes. His brows were low and gentle. “Please, let’s keep going. I want to forget what happened back then and remember this.” 

Noctis planted his knees surrounding Ignis’s waist, straddling him before the advisor can even respond.

“Please,” he prayed again before Ignis’s eyes found his. Their foreheads touched and there was a small, hopeful smile on his advisor’s soft lips. His hands found Noctis’s face and he let the pads of his thumbs smooth away the drying trails of Noct’s tears left on his cheeks. His prince leaned against one of his palms, kissing it, before closing the narrow gap between them. 

Noctis desperately kissed Ignis as his hands hurriedly fumbled for the buttons of his shirt. The prince attempted his best at feeding the button to each hole as quickly as he could before he felt Ignis smile against his face. His advisor lent him his assistance and hastily undid the rest, shrugging the garment off. And the he set his legs free as he kicked his pants off towards the foot of the bed. The familiar clank of his belt buckles sounded when his pants rolled off towards the edge of the bed and fell on the floor. 

Noctis took hold of Ignis’s nearly stiffened cock and positioned himself over the head.

“Slowly, Noct,” Ignis breathed against his temple. His prince let himself be impaled once more and his head fell forward, resting on the crook of his advisor’s feverish neck. 

It took only a brief moment for Noct to reacquaint with the feeling as Ignis whispered reassuring things to his ear. 

He started to slowly roll his hips, gasping for whenever Ignis’s girth would stretch him at the base. To be filled entirely and perfectly, the air in Noctis’s body would be taken away and he arched his back. Ignis seized the opportunity to kiss along his prince’s throat. 

Noctis let the painful pleasure soothe and fill his mind as he held onto his lover for dear life, groaning. THeir moans, punctuated with gasps filled the quiet air of their room. And with the still air around them, it provided the sense for Noct that nobody will be bothering them for the rest of the night while they continue this gentle act. 

When Noctis angled his hips in a certain way, Ignis brushed against his prostate. His prince dropped his face onto the crook of Ignis’s neck again with a wail. Ignis offered his gratitude by trying to roll his hips along with Noct’s speed. His prince clenched around him, mewling as he began to quicken his pace.

Noctis was close and his eyes had fallen shut as he let himself be held close and kept in Ignis’s arms. With his hand resting over Ignis’s heart and his advisor’s breathy moans ghosting over his ear, Noctis has never felt so safe and loved. He can feel the coils in the pit of his stomach winding even tighter towards the climax the more Ignis hit his prostate. 

Ignis took hold of Noct’s dripping cock, pumping, and Noctis moaned one more time before Ignis ravenously whispered through his teeth, “Come for me.”

All hope was finally taken from the prince.  

“Ignis!” Noctis cried, eyes flying open and coming all over his advisor’s hand and stomach. His walls tightened around Ignis and he earned the stutter of his thrusts. Ignis’s breath caught as he grabbed onto Noct’s hips, holding his prince down as he came, filling him completely after a few pulses. 

The world stopped for a moment as Noctis and Ignis came down from their high and recover from their overloaded senses. Noctis slumped heavily against him, absorbing the warmth Ignis’s body was currently radiating so much of.

The prince exhaled an exhausted breath, kissing the shoulder he rested his face on. There was a tired smile on his face when Ignis’s fingers coaxed him to look up. He kissed Ignis one more time as a thank you before allowing himself to be briefly cleaned and tucked in. 

He lay, curled flush against Ignis’s side and his head resting on the comfortable spot between his advisor’s shoulder and chest. 

The content smile on Noctis’s face never left because the incident he has now long forgotten had its place taken by this moment and he wishes to remember it forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, hope you kinda liked? I'D  
> Kudos are appreciated and if you'd like to reach me elsewhere,  
> Find my tumblr/twitter: Kirakanjo :D


End file.
